


Gripping the terms.

by Naomi_DemTorok



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_DemTorok/pseuds/Naomi_DemTorok
Summary: This is the next part of my series. Michael finds himself about to live out a his dream he couldn't accomplish in his first life, as well as set his plan in motion. What is his plan, and Naomi come to terms having to follow through with her orders?





	Gripping the terms.

"I wont ask again Michael move your ass."

Naomi's words go in one ear and out the other as i stare up into the void of space, my heart pounding. in my first life all i ever wanted was to reach the stars. this place i find myself in currently has a beauty sky. its mid day yet i can clearly see planets of other systems slowly move across the sky. I'm not sure the name of the planet or moon I'm even on now, but I'm going to set up home on a system called Alteria. All i can think is how I'm now in charge of thousands of lives. i turn my gaze from the heavens and look to the people loading the ships of our small fleet, Soldiers, mothers, fathers, children. All of which are a blank slate. The Elders told me who they were, a nameless people the brought back into the universe. After the world ended the Elders scoured Earth for any survivors. none were found but in their remains was salvation. Mutated and damaged DNA torn apart and tinkered with and cleaned then put all back together. Humanity as we knew it was gone. Now we have a chance to phoenix our way back. i feel my fists clench tight as i start to march on the ship with a raging eruption of determination, I will not let us die. With that I know what I must do. 

Of course Namoi was already aboard waiting her helmet still on, yet i could feel her glare into my soul. She turned and started walking with a nod that seemed to be a command to follow. I take a deep breath as i see the lives im now responsible for walk past and give me a mixed bag of looks. I try to pay them no attention as i listen to the clanking of metal boots on a long walk of cold steel. Eventually stopping at a door as Naomi walks in, The armory. Another deep breath fills my lungs as i walk inside and look around seeing armor, weapons, and projects in work. The sudden slam of Naomi's fist on a nearby table startles me into a jump.

"Katherine get out here!" a small thin tomboyish girl scurries out. Her dark green eyes glancing up and down trying to pay Naomi the attention she demanded but unable to meet her glare. "talk to the worm, gear him up and send him to the bridge. Got it?" The girl nods quickly and rushes me aside into an enclosed room with a sigh after the door shuts. Her eyes watching Naomi leave, then nervously turning to me. She then jumps to attention and stammers her words.

"I'm sorry c-Commander i didnt mean to-" I dont let her finish her words as i give a soft smile putting my hand up.

"The name is Michael not Commander. I can see your busy our there so i'll be quick. I need it strong, light, and... Knightly."

"Knightly?" she taps her pale chin thinking then her eyes get big and she smiles brightly almost running into the door she just shut leaving me alone before i could stop her. She was odd as i watched her through the window scramble about before she came back and laid papers and started up holographic blueprints. "how are these?"

[The Bridge]

"Captain Naomi, all clear from ground to start our assent." I give a nod hearing the ship's massive engines start up. Watching the building slide down our view as we start to float into the sky. I stand waiting for us to enter orbit. "Captain, the Commander is wanting to speak to you. Patching him through." I roll my eyes, what could he possibly want? 

"what?"

"As the flag ship, we will go ahead of the group. leave the other battle ready ships with the transports. we need to stay ahead two days, so we can set foot on ground and make sure its safe. Have this ship set as an emergency FTL jump just in case." I look at the men and women in the bridge and nod. my eyes watching them scramble about, as the ship break orbit and we turn holding a few moments before we make the jump. I admit his first order being for the safety of my people instead of himself has gained some favor with me, if only very little. 

Hours pass by as Michael makes a new friend with the armory supervisor, while Naomi helms the ship and the fleet on their course. Michael couldn't help but think of earth more and more as everything started to slowly slip into his new dark reality. He could stay and help Katherine with his wishes as he had to escape. he fought back his fear, tears, and pain, as well as his rage as he made his way to his room. the metal door slamming behind him locked shut as he finally broke down and fell to his knees his face in his fists. Everyone, and everything he ever knew or loved was gone. The silence of the cold steel was all that could hear him scream in anger as tears soaked the floor and his clothes. His hands stared shaking as he gave a growl and hit the floor hard. Again and again he beat the floor his knuckles becoming red with torn skin as drops of blood stained the silvery floor. He sat panting as his hands shook harder from the pain and exhaustion, neither of which he felt with his anger. It was only the void outside his window that caught his attention. His feet moved him into a kneel, then into a standing position as he walked to his bed and sat on the head of it. His eyes silent as he watched the weirdly lit tunnel as a result of the ships speed. 

Meanwhile Naomi couldnt be bothered to think about the boy she was now having to take orders from, although it infuriated her to no end. While the ship was making its trip she was in the training bay. She worked out in her armor, the added weight challenged her. She always had a purpose for her training. most of the time it was to be better, to improve, to not let her dark past happen again. This time however she was working out her fear. She had many nicknames given to her by all the species under the watch of The Elders. Iron Maiden, for her constant cool and unbreakable will. Ice queen, for how she never seemed to show any emotion. The most know was the name Sacred Death. She got the name from the tournaments The Elders hosted for their greatest warriors. All the species laugh that a frail body entered such a thing. To most the human body was weak and not as resourceful as other kinds. It was her first match that gave her the name. Fifteen warriors entered the arena, it was a champion match. The organizers thought it would be funny to see a girl of human physiology get beaten down. However when the smoke cleared they all saw her standing without a scrape. millions replayed and watched the footage from their homes trying to find her get hit even once. All they found was a warrior who acted as if their body was a scared ground to which only those deemed worthy could get close to. Every attack thrown at her was a miss and sent back three times as hard. The same happened in death matches where killing was permitted. However there was something interesting about those matches. To avoid getting touched by any and all attacks that involved her being physically touched, she would willingly take a hit from a weapon of any kind. Yet still nobody but her would survive. Her thoughts couldnt leave her fear no matter how hard she tried. "Damn him."

"Damn who?" I sit up and drop the weights turning and seeing Janette. "The Commander?" My voice stayed buried inside me, she was right but i wont tell her that. 

"What do you want?" I stand and turn to her seeing a matenince droid.

"Well i dont want you to die from lack of water or food so i brought this guy to fix your helmet." She already know ill kill her if she tries, but bringing the droid wont let me drop me guard. I stay seated while the droid walks up and works on my neck. A few moments pass before the helmet snaps and disassembles back down into the neck armor. "See much better if i say so myself." I give an appreciative grunt as i stand and grab the water canister from my belt and start to drink. "I'm going to the mess for food want to come along?" She watches me for a second her eyes beaming.

"no thanks, its a waste of my time." I hear her groan and pout as i walk off to my chambers, i'm furious, tired, and confused. The last thing I want is food."


End file.
